godvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Godville (Town)
Godville, the official Capital of Godville, is located to the east of the Jagged Peaks and to the west of the Platonic Woodland. Considered the most populated city of the known realms, it holds a population of over 1,000,000. There are expansive coliseums, towering apartments, amazing architecture and more inside the city. The center of science and commerce, Godville contains some of the largest libraries and marketplaces. Unfortunately, this thriving economy has a dark side as the capital also houses the highest crime rate of the known world. Organized crime and corruption have become part and parcel of life in the city to the point of kickbacks and bribes being expected by the populace. Guards and politicians often extort a "customs tax" on almost all forms of commerce that enters and exits the town without just cause. Data of Godville This is where all heroes start their quests and where they return to after finishing them. Godville is the home of all heroes and therefore, where all of them choose to build their temples. What is also located here is the infamous Arena. History Godville is considered the be the womb of Humankind where, according to legend, the first man and woman were molded by the earth and given the breath of life by the heavens (there is an ongoing debate among gods regarding the wisdom of this action). Whether this is true or not, the citadel has been the stronghold for the Human race for centuries. Despite constant assaults from various other races, Godville has managed to resist all attempts at invasion and prospered despite its long history of conflict. Geographic Data The Godville capital is nestled between Tradeburg, Beerburgh and Godvillewood, making it the economic epicenter of the known world. Composed mostly of rolling plains, the capital itself is accessible through three highly-developed highways that lead to the other towns. Despite the terrain, the capital has managed to defend its citizens through a sophisticated series of walls that form a makeshift labyrinth around the city. Making it virtually impregnable to attack as well as a safe haven from monsters. Distinctness During the turn of the century, Godville established the first ever Heroic University where young men and women made the transition from sword-fodder to possible hero material. Ever since, the capital has boasted the greatest stable of Heroes in the realms. In fact, it is rumored that the city has more Heroes than sheep; a fact that greatly worries the sheep. It is also rumored that an experience treadmill has been developed which constantly populates the area around the city, providing Heroes with an unlimited and renewable source of monsters to slaughter. In addition, the capital also contains the world-renowned Godville Arena, a sprawling coliseum where Heroes from throughout the realms can engage in a friendly test of strength, guile and cunning. Armed with their faith in their personal deities, these warriors spar to the delight of the crowd. Enough safeguards have been installed into the arena to prevent any fatal wounds from being inflicted, but overzealous fans have been known to have died as a result of a tragic fall from the bleachers. Category:Locations